1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to a barbecue grill with a grid adjustable in height and moveable to make the barbecue grill versatile and convenient in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional barbecue grill substantially comprises a stand and a body supported on the stand to roast or toast food. In use, a heat generator, such as gas stove or charcoal fire is mounted on the body for generating heat. A grid is separately mounted on the body to support food to be roasted or toasted by the heat generated by the heat generator.
However, the grid on the conventional barbecue grill is not adjustable and not moveable, the grid must be removed away from the body is necessary for adding charcoal into the body so that the use of the conventional barbecue grill is inconvenient. In addition, the user must pick the roasted food from the grid above the heat generator at a high temperature condition, so the user is easily burned.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a barbecue grill with an adjustable grid to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.